Summer Break
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: It's summer break! The perfect time to play match maker! Will all go as planned or is disaster just waiting around the corner? TaKari And others.
1. Chapter One

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All respective characters belong to their rightful owners. I'm just one of the few who wish to own it and want to change it.

**Author's Note:** Before you read, I'd like to point out some things. Considering I grew up watching the english version, I'm going to be using the english names so please don't flame me for that. You may also notice that some of the characters are overly OOC or just slightly OOC, either way, they'll be BOUND to be a little OOC. My **Digimon** knowledge is rusty so please forgive me if I mess up some details. Anyway, HAPPY READING!!

* * *

**Summer Break**

**---**

**Chapter One**

A tall blonde sat in the booth accompanied by a tall brunette and his girlfriend, another brunette whose hair was covered by a blue dome shaped hat. They sat, idly chatting while they sipped at their shakes. Their idle chat suddenly turned serious as they discussed who in their circle of friends made a cute couple. Though normally it wasn't something they conversed about often, when it did come up, it wasn't taken lightly among them. Of course, there was no way they were going to let the others know that they talked about such things, especially since it had been the boys who had come up with the idea. And although normally the two young men had siblings that they were protective of, they both agreed that yes, indeed, their siblings made a great, adorable couple.

Tai, now seventeen, put an arm around Sora's shoulders. It had been weird to start dating after she and Matt had broken up but it seemed that Matt didn't mind at all. However, in respect to their friendship, Tai didn't start dating Sora until recently and with of course, permission from Matt. It seemed that everyone knew they were supposed to be together, even Matt but of course, Tai had been too dense to pick up on it, until it was too late. Fortunately, luck was on his side and now he was happy and dating the girl he soon planned to marry. As soon as he was old enough, that is.

Matt watched amused as his ex-girlfriend and best friend snuggled with each other, sipping their shakes. Had it been months ago, he wouldn't have been able to stand it, but after spending so much time with them, it was clear they belonged together. Despite how hard it was for him to let her go, he didn't seem to have a problem knowing that he'd handed her off to the right guy. Besides, in the long run, he knew they wouldn't have worked out anyway.

"So, Matt, has TK said anything about Kari?" Sora asked as she wiped off some milkshake from the corner of Tai's mouth.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Matt rolled his eyes. "Every time he visits, he's talking about her. Kari this, Kari that; it's so obvious he likes her, but he's too chicken to say anything." Matt turned to Tai. "What about Kari?"

"Same thing," Tai replied. "He walks her home every day. Usually I find them hanging out by the door, talking so quietly… I mean if I didn't know any better, I'd think something was **already** going on."

"I don't see why they don't just go out already," Sora shook her head, "everyone's expecting it anyway."

"Well, knowing Kari, she probably isn't saying anything because of Davis." Tai rolled his eyes. As much as he liked the goggle-head, he didn't want him anywhere near his sister. He was too… obnoxious. And TK was a responsible young man, which earned him brownie points with Tai. If he did have to pick a suitor for his sister, Tai surely would TK.

"You're right… We've got to get that goggle-head out of the picture." Matt said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well Davis is like a fly on… Well," Sora cleared her throat, "you know."

"He's in love." Tai shrugged.

"No," Matt cut in, "he's obsessed."

Tai couldn't help but crack up at the statement, mostly because it was true. Eventually they jumped to another couple. The only couple that had managed to come together, without their "attempted" help. Somehow the three of them got the notion to set up couples they thought looked good. Granted, it didn't always work out, and yes, it backfired on them most of the time, but they couldn't deny it; it was fun. Too fun to possibly pass up!

"Can you believe it? Ken and Yolei have been dating for almost three months now! Three months!" Sora said excitedly.

"Ah, I haven't seen those two in a while…" Tai chuckled nervously. "You think it's because they're avoiding us?"

"Well, with that plan we had, they're bound to. That was a wreck," Matt laughed.

The jingling of the bells from the door caused them to put their conversation to an end, looking up to spot two other digidestined. Mimi stepped into the homey looking building, standing at the door for a moment before spotting the other three. She waved over, planting herself next to Tai. Izzy soon followed, taking the opposite seat. For a moment they all sat in silent before Izzy finally spoke.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," he told him as he hailed down a waitress. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Just hangin' out," Matt replied as he leaned back. "So what's going on with you two?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Mimi said sounding rather emotional, "but I got bored at the mall so I decided to walk in the park and I found Izzy. Then he told me you guys were probably here so, I dragged him here.'

Izzy didn't look too pleased. "Hooray."

"Let me guess, you had other things to do, right?" Sora asked.

"Probably, most likely, something to do with that laptop of yours," Tai added.

"Well, I do have to work on my programming skills, you know." Izzy replied defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius, we know." Tai grinned. "So, what are your plans for the summer then?"

With school out, many of them found themselves with nothing to do. With Tai forgetting to sign up for soccer camp, he was stuck at home. Matt didn't have much luck either, considering most of his band members were off vacationing. Only Joe seemed to have something to do, volunteering at the hospital for the summer. Cody of course had his Kendo but aside from that, he too didn't have much to occupy him. And that was when the greatest suggestion was made.

"Hey, why don't we all do something this summer? Like, all of us digidestined!" Mimi exclaimed jumping up with her arm outstretched.

"Hmm," Tai and Matt said in unison as they mulled over the idea. They broke out into grins almost immediately. "That sounds like a **great** idea!"

Somehow, seeing the looks on their faces made Sora uneasy. Izzy too gave her the same look of worry and sighed. Before he could make an excuse [because he knew for sure those two had something planned] Mimi had said,

"And no, Izzy, you are **not** backing out of this one!"

He groaned, letting his forehead drop against the table. It was going to be one interesting summer.

**---**

Splayed out on the blanket, Kari looked up at the sky full of puffy white clouds. Next to her lay her best friend, her only companion so far. It seemed whenever she asked the others to hang out or join them, they'd back out. She was beginning to get suspicious that they were backing out on purpose. But, she didn't want to think too much of it. After all, they probably did have actual plans. At least, she **hoped** they had real actual plans. She looked over to her companion, finding him fast asleep with his hat resting upon his chest.

She couldn't quite understand why he chose to wear that ridiculous hat. He looked much better without it. In fact, if he got rid of that hat, he probably wouldn't still be single. It wasn't that she didn't like the hat, no it wasn't like that; she just liked him without it.

"Hmm…" she raised an eyebrow. Slowly, she reached out for the hat. Just as her fingertips were about to make contact with the fabric, his hand shot up and took hold of her wrist. "Darn," she muttered.

"What're you doing?" he asked as he opened one eye. He smiled.

"TK, can I ask you a question?" she replied.

"Fire away."

"Why do you insist on wearing that hat? Don't get me wrong it's… stylish and everything but, you look so much better without it."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "You should let people see your pretty hair," she reached out, tugging lightly at a small tuft of his hair. She giggled as he grinned back at her.

"Pretty hair, huh?" he teased, trying to fight a blush from creeping up on his face.

Now it was her turn to blush. She rolled her eyes at him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder before lying back down next to him. She busied herself by watching the clouds, not noticing the thoughtful look on TK's face as he eyed his hat. Shrugging, he tossed it aside, his eyes going back up to the sky. Their tranquil moment was ruined when a soccer ball came crashing down in between them. They didn't have to look to know who it was. Even though most of their friends backed out of hanging out with them, there was always one that came around unexpectedly.

"Kari!" came the familiar cheerful voice.

TK let out a rather loud sigh, turning to his side to see Davis running over in a hurry. He cracked up laughing when he saw Davis had tripped over his own shoelaces and fell face first into the grass. Kari sat up, looking over to see what the blonde was laughing at. She looked just in time to see Davis struggling to get up. She let out a small giggle before TK turned to her. It didn't help to look at each other because they only ended up laughing harder.

"What's so funny," Davis asked finally making his way over.

"Nothing," TK replied innocently. "Nothing at all."

"Oh, Davis," Kari shook her head as she picked up the soccer ball. She threw it at him, hoping he'd get the idea and catch it but it only bounced off his face before falling back down onto the ground. This didn't seem to help TK's hysterics

"Hey! Shut up TJ!" Davis shouted at the blonde, face red.

Still laughing, TK turned away from Davis, burying his face against his jacket to stifle his laughter. Kari rolled her eyes. She turned to the love-struck young man.

"Hi Davis, nice of you to join us," she gestured to the spot to the other side of her. Almost immediately he planted himself next to her, grinning from ear to ear. TK turned over, eyes cast towards the sky as he rolled them. It wasn't that he hated Davis, oh no, if they wanted to (mostly if Davis wanted to be nice) they could get along, but TK couldn't help but wish that sometimes Davis wasn't there. It seemed whatever moment he had with Kari would always be ruined by the new digidestined leader butting in. No matter how many times they had said he wasn't allowed to come, he still managed to show up by "chance".

"So, was it just the two of you?" TK could feel Davis' eyes burning into the side of his face.

"Yeah, Cody had kendo so he couldn't come. Ken and Yolei decided to go on a date instead since it's such a beautiful day," Kari replied as she leaned back on her elbows.

"Date huh…"

TK could already see the wheels turning in the brunette's head. Pretending not to listen, TK turned to his side, turning his back to them as he idly played with the grass. He couldn't seem to explain the emotions that were welling up inside him. He hated that Davis had come to join them but he didn't **hate** Davis. He wished Davis hadn't of come so that he could continue to spend time alone with Kari. In a sense… he hated sharing his time with her. Though he knew he didn't have any right to be selfish when it came to spending time with her, he couldn't help but feel upset that they didn't spend enough time alone together. If they weren't off battling in the digital world, they were with their friends, constantly having a good time. They scarcely got time alone and it was usually because of Davis.

"You know Kari, you and I could go on a date too," Davis was saying, causing TK to tense up slightly.

"Hmm…" Kari seemed to be thinking it over, which TK of course found hard to believe. Though Kari hadn't told him exactly how she felt about the goggle-head, TK had a feeling there was a good chance she wouldn't go on a date with him. "I'll think about it."

"Really?" Davis asked with stars in his eyes. "You will?"

TK felt his body relax as Kari's laughter washed over him. "C'mon, let's play some soccer."

TK continued to play with the grass, not turning back to look at them yet but he knew they'd stood up.

"TK, are you going to play with us?" Kari asked looking quite hopeful.

He feigned a yawn. "Naw, I think I'll just hang out here. But, you have fun."

"Forget about him Kari, come on!" and Davis took hold of her hand, dragging her away.

Sighing heavily, TK turned to stare at the spot Kari had just been sitting in. He ran a hand over it, smiling to himself, only to frown a moment later. Lately it had seemed that he'd been wanting to spend **a lot** of time with her. Every time he walked her home, he would wait anxiously for her to invite him in (which she usually did) and he would always see her during breaks at school. Sometimes it even seemed that he wasn't even aware he was doing it. He'd just look up and find himself standing in front of her. It was as though she were pulling him to her. Then again, he always seemed to gravitate to her because he simply loved being around her. They were, after all, best friends, were they not? But… Was it all they really, truly were?

He frowned, asking himself the question of "do I love her more than as a friend?" He couldn't come up with an answer, at least not yet, but for now, he'd settle for the way things were. Deciding that he didn't like being left behind, he got up to join the other two, much to Davis' displeasure.

**---**

"A camping trip?"

"A camping trip!" Tai declared with gusto.

The digidestined sat around him, frowning with confusion. Only Matt seemed to understand what he was talking about. As if volunteering to help, the blonde got up from his seat and joined his best friend.

"That's right, a camping trip, with **all** of us, in the digital world." He added to Tai's announcement.

Now the people around them were starting to chatter with excitement. Suddenly, a loud groan filled the room. All heads turned towards the blue haired, four eyed, elder boy.

"I can't go! I'm volunteering at the hospital this summer, remember," Joe explained, clearly disappointed.

"Oh, come on Joe, you can always volunteer next summer, just tell them something important came up, I'm sure they'll understand," Tai waved dismissively. "You **have** to go. You haven't seen Gomamon in months!"

"Yeah," Matt added with a sniffle, "poor little guy."

Despite how poorly insincere the whole thing sounded, it tugged at the aspiring young doctor's heart. He sighed, muttering a barely coherent "ugh".

"So then, it's settled! We're all going on a camping—"

"What about my kendo lessons?" Cody piped up.

Tai sank down to the floor, disappointment plastered all over his face. "Cody…" he groaned.

"What, I made a commitment, I should—"

"And my programming class starts soon, I can't just not show up for that either," Izzy added which emitted a louder groan from the lump on the floor.

"You guys shouldn't have made plans knowing that every one else already had plans." Ken sighed. "But, I'll definitely go."

"Of course, I'm going too!" Yolei grinned.

"Izzy," Mimi tugged at his sleeve. "You have to go! We barely see each other, it'd be nice to be with everyone again, like the old days, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about, Mimi? We see each other every day at school!" Izzy retaliated. "And if I recall correctly, the old days consisted of those two (he pointed at the lump on the floor and the gawking Matt) were always bickering. I don't know about you, but I don't think that's a trip that's enjoyable at all!"

"We don't fight as much as we used to," Matt replied sourly. "In fact, we get along a lot better now."

"A **lot** better," Tai added from the floor.

"I sure wouldn't mind going camping," Kari piped up with a smile. Before TK could open his mouth, Davis shouted,

"Well if Kari's goin', I'm goin'!"

"Come on Izzy," Mimi pleaded; now clinging onto Izzy's arm. "It won't be the same without you."

Izzy looked away, his cheeks turning slightly crimson. "Fine," he muttered. "Fine, I'll go… I can always take programming—"he was tackled to the ground by a now excited Mimi.

"I would like to see Gomamon again," Joe bit his lip, and then grinned. "Alright! I'm going!"

"Me too!" Cody grinned.

"Then it's settled," Matt and Tai chorused. "We're going… CAMPING!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

For those of you who've read my other two **Digimon **fics, you'll notice that this is my first multi-chapter story. My apologies if it's not that good, but I've had the idea floating around in my head. Let me know what you think... Should I keep going, or should I just not? Reviews are much appreciated! They're my fuel to keep me motivated! Hope it didn't suck too much.

**MW89**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summer Break**

**---**

**Chapter Two**

Tai found himself awake before the sun had the chance to reveal itself on the horizon. Though normally he would be dead with sleep at such an early hour, he found himself wide awake. Humming cheerily to himself, he began packing his things. He looked down at his sister who was still in the land of slumber. The urge to suddenly wake her up took hold of him but he stopped himself, knowing full well that an angry, sleep deprived Kari wasn't good at all. Although, he did find himself rather envious that she'd packed all her things the night before, which meant she got to sleep in until they had to leave. Shrugging, he knew that even if he did pack up like he was supposed to, he still would have gotten up early. He was too excited to sleep.

An hour later he found himself sitting on the sofa, channel surfing. They had all planned to meet at the Izumi residence in two hours, which meant that Tai had a lot of time to kill before he had to wake up Kari and head over to Izzy's. He was on his second round of channel surfing, a bag of chips in his lap when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock. Only an hour had passed. Shrugging, he walked over to the door, surprised to see Matt and TK standing there with their things.

"You're early," Tai stepped aside to let them in. They left their bags by the door before going over to the living room.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come and disturb you. Too bad, you weren't sleeping," Matt grinned.

Tai turned to TK who looked half dead. He turned to Matt with a frown. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Hmm?" Matt looked at his brother, quickly grabbing him by the collar as he leaned forward dangerously. "Oh yeah, don't worry about him."

THUD!

The two older boys stared down at the now passed out blonde in the hall. Sighing, Tai grabbed TK's arms while Matt grabbed a hold of his legs. With much difficulty, they maneuvered the young man's body to the living room where they plopped him down onto the sofa. He stayed there for a moment before rolling off.

"Heavy sleeper?" Tai asked.

"Clearly," Matt nodded.

Soon the two older boys found themselves sitting on the sofa, munching on chips. They'd settled for early Saturday cartoons. It wasn't until the door to Tai and Kari's bedroom opened that they pulled their attention from the moving pictures. Kari stood in the doorway, rubbing at her eyes as she stifled a yawn. She was still in her pajamas, her hair slightly messy. But their attention didn't stay on the young girl too long because the heavy sleeper on the floor suddenly shot up, his hair surprisingly neat. Though he looked groggy, he found himself being able to focus on the girl in the doorway.

"G'morning Matt, TK," she said automatically. It wasn't until a moment later that she stopped rubbing her eyes. She stared at the three of them, eyes the size of saucers before quickly shutting the door.

"What's with her," Tai asked as he turned his head back to look at the TV.

"Good morning," TK yawned, "Kari." And fell back to sleep on the floor.

"Is it just me or are those two just frustrating?" Matt shook his head.

"It isn't just you, believe me." Tai sighed.

A moment later the four of them were making their way to the Izumi household. They were a few blocks away from the apartment building when they ran into Sora and Mimi. While Mimi looked absolutely dazzling for someone who just woke up, Sora looked a mess. Her eyes were halfway closed; body slumped from lack of energy. She only perked up when she heard Tai's voice and had mustered enough energy to run over. Almost immediately she fell into his arms, using him as her crutch and guide to Izzy's house. Behind them Mimi chattered idly with Matt while behind them Kari and TK lagged, dragging their feet, yawning.

"I don't understand why we had to get up so early," TK rubbed at his eyes. "I mean, we're going to the digital world. You get there by digi port. It isn't like we had to travel by car."

Though still tired, Kari turned to him, giggling. She stopped immediately when she noticed something different. It took her a while to realize that he wasn't wearing a hat. She gasped, stealing the boys' attention.

"Your hat!" she exclaimed.

He frowned. "I'm not wearing one."

"Exactly! Why aren't you? I thought you never left home without that hat," she asked.

"Eh, I figured it's too damn hot to be wearing a hat in this weather," he shrugged as he turned away to hide his slightly crimson cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad you took my advice," she teased. "You look much better without it," now it was her turn to look away.

He laughed nervously, his hand behind his neck as he grinned at her. "Thanks."

They had become so engrossed to their own conversation that they didn't notice the rest of the crew had stopped, turned and were now watching them closely with knowing smiles upon their faces. Sora, though still half asleep couldn't help but giggle.

"They're so adorable," she mumbled against Tai's shoulder.

Tai turned away, sniffling. "She's growing up so fast."

"Oh, don't get so sentimental," Sora rolled her eyes. But couldn't help but gawk when she saw that Matt, too, had moist eyes. She glanced over at Mimi and they both suddenly burst into laughter.

The commotion from up ahead caused the other two to look up, finally coming out from their little world. Before they could ask, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys!"

TK smiled as he turned to see who was running over, knowing all too well who it already was. He watched as Davis ran over, immediately sticking himself beside Kari. TK had to commend him on being so loyal. He was like a little puppy, always following his master around. If it hadn't been so weird, TK would have thought it cute. He rolled his eyes, walking away to give the two of them privacy. He never really could win if Davis was around. He walked faster, trying to keep up with the rest of the group who had now resumed walking to the Izumi residence. Fifteen minutes later the twelve of were packed in Izzy's room.

"Did you guys have to bring so much stuff," Izzy asked as he protectively stood by his computer.

"I resent that comment," Sora rolled her eyes, looking over at Mimi.

Everyone seemed to be carrying at least one bag. Matt, Tai and Izzy of course provided the tents that were needed while everyone else had been expected to bring their own sleeping bags. They had been told to bring just the necessities and yet there was Mimi with at least four bags, bursting with stuff. One could only guess that it was bursting with girly cosmetic things probably accompanied by clothes. She looked at them all sheepishly.

"What? A girl **needs** more than just one bag when she goes camping. In case you've forgotten, I'm not very good at roughing it," she rolled her eyes.

"No kidding," Davis grinned before being hit by a bag. "OW!"

After sharing a small laugh, everyone quieted down. Getting in line, everyone got ready to enter the digi-port. One by one they fell through. Unfortunately they ended up falling upon each other, Tai completely being squashed by the other eleven digi-destined.

"Agh… Get off," Tai groaned. Almost immediately everyone scattered, getting the rather squashed looking brunette. Struggling to get up, he was glad to receive help from Sora. He stretched out his crushed limbs before letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, where should we set up camp," Izzy asked as he looked around in thought.

They were all gathered at the shore of the beach, familiar to the place the first digi-destined had wandered into way back then. It seemed the perfect place to camp out. They had access to water, they were close to trees with fruit and the tide seemed not to reach to where they were. Tai also looked around, hands behind his head as he surveyed the area.

"Hmm, this place seems good," he suddenly flopped down onto the sand, pulling Sora down with him. "What do you guys think?"

A murmur of approval went about the group and soon everyone was busy doing their own thing to help set up camp. Izzy and Joe were constructing a shower stall with wood and leaves with the help of Mimi and Sora. Matt and Tai were busy setting up one of their tents. They didn't seem to have much of a problem, knowing exactly just what they were doing. Cody, Yolei and Ken too were cruising through their tent building mission. Only one group seemed to be having difficulty setting up their part of the campsite.

Glaring each other down, with Kari rolling her eyes from behind them, were TK and Davis. In one hand TK held one pole while Davis held the other. They continued to glare at each other, no words being said but the death glares they were shooting each other were enough.

"It's a **team** effort, Davis, I'm **supposed** to help!" TK finally shouted.

"And I **told **you JD, I don't **need** your help. I can handle this just fine!" Davis shot back.

TK raised his eyebrow, leaning back as he crossed his arms smugly across his chest. "Really?" he gestured to the lump of tent on the ground.

"That's because you kept interfering! I'm telling you, I can do this **JUST** fine!"

"Well maybe if you didn't try so hard to impress Kari you wouldn't keep screwing up! The world doesn't revolve around **you** bubble head!"

"Guys?"

"Don't worry Kari, he's just jealous 'cause you like **me** and not him."

"Yeah, like I'd really be jealous of a self-centered goggle boy." TK scoffed. _But you are._

"Guys?" Kari stepped forward.

"Correction, a **pretty** good looking goggle boy!"

"Yeah, pretty enough to shove into a trash can!"

"Guys!" Kari finally shouted.

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was. Kari was standing next to a wonderfully built tent while TK and Davis gawked at her. Davis' couldn't seem to come up with words, his mouth opening and closing. He wanted to say something, anything but of course, TK beat him to it.

"That's great Kari, thanks," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Davis agreed lamely.

"Well!"

Everyone turned to look at Tai who seemed to be stripping his clothes. For a moment they began to feel afraid.

"Whoa, whoa!" Matt exclaimed as he ran over with a towel, covering Tai up. "What are you **doing**?"

"I'm getting ready to enjoy my freedom!" Tai grinned from ear to ear, "**And** to enjoy the nice cool summer water!" he bolted out from behind the towel, running over to Sora and picking her up. Though she kicked and screamed, she couldn't stop herself from laughing with glee as he ran with her on his shoulder, treading into the water. She let out a yelp as he dropped her into the water, leaving everyone to watch as the happy couple frolicked.

For a while the happy couple's laughter filled the air. After a while, Mimi, in a two piece swim suit (they had been too surprised to notice her run into the tent to change) sped off towards the water, laughing joyfully. And then things returned to normal. Davis and TK were ignoring each other while Kari hung out with Ken and Yolei. Cody, Izzy and Joe were crowded over Izzy's laptop, fascinated by whatever they were looking at and Matt decided to join Tai, Mimi and Sora. Tai looked like he could use some help, seeing as his head was being held under water by the two giggling girls.

They had planned to search for their Digimon later on but they were pleasantly surprised when their Digimon came to them instead. Of course, adding twelve more carefree creatures just made the whole thing more fun, stirring up the way things were. Agumon joined his friend while Biyomon sat with Palmon on the shore looking on. Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon were busy playing go-fish. Wormon, Tentomon along with Hawkmon were building sandcastles while Gomamon and Armadillomon were… Well, sun-tanning.

Everyone was having a grand old time. With the night coming by fast, Tai, Sora, Mimi and Matt finally got out of the water, but not after discussing what to do. They had decided to make it like summer camp, separating everyone into groups. Each day of the week, one group would cook and clean, and then the next day the next group would take over and so on and so forth. They had also decided that the tents in the group would be used for the cleaning and cooking.

Since it had been Tai and Matt's idea to go camping, they had decided to take the first day of cooking and cleaning. Once again everyone was gathered around the two with a small fire in the middle (thanks to Agumon, of course). Ken and Yolei leaned against the log TK, Kari and Davis occupied but they could have cared less about the tension between the love triangle. With arms wrapped around each other tight, the couple looked on, listening to their older friends.

"So, we've decided to split us all up into teams for tent sharing," Matt was explaining.

"Each tent fits four, but we have four tents so, guess what guys," Tai turned to their Digimon partners. "You get to occupy one tent for yourselves!"

Like they were going to complain.

"Don't even get any funny ideas, Davis," Tai warned the boy sitting next to his sister whose face fell at the mention of, "No co-ed tents!"

"So, groups are… Tent one," Matt pointed to the furthest to the right, "Myself, Tai, TK and Davis."

Everyone chuckled as Davis emitted a loud disappointed groan.

"Tent two," Tai pointed to the middle tent. "Girls only!" he put extra emphasis on the only part.

"Tent three would be, Cody, Izzy, Joe and Ken."

"Oh, cool, the nerd tent," Davis cracked. A moment he fell over and off the log into the sand, thanks to Yolei.

They explained quickly how the cooking and cleaning rotation coincided with the tent groups, seeing that everyone was growing listless. Recruiting the rest of their group members, the four young men got to work on making dinner. While everyone else was busy doing their own thing, Izzy sat near the fire, playing with his laptop as usual. The only difference was he was wearing headphones. If anyone had looked, they would have noticed the long glances he kept shooting towards the young girl with the plant digimon.

Even if he didn't want to be staring at her, Izzy found that he couldn't help himself. Sometimes it was as though his eyes were doing it all on their own. Every time he seemed to become aware of his surroundings, he was staring at Mimi. The thing that confused him the most was that whenever he looked at her, his heart's rhythm seemed to change. He found himself breathless, his body tingling all over. When it had first started, he had brushed it off because it had been so mild. He only seemed to become a klutz when she was around, he couldn't stop smiling when she looked his way and he always, **always** wanted to be near her. That was after she got back from New York. He thought it was only because he missed her that he was like that, but as time wore on, he began to worry and his heart had began to get affected. What did it mean?

Another downside was that he seemed to get lost in his own thoughts as he watched her, which proved to be a problem because he would become unaware of his surroundings. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized Tentomon had come over. It wasn't until the digimon poked him that Izzy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Tentomon," Izzy sighed with relief, "it's just you."

"What are you looking at, Izzy?" Tentomon asked the now blushing young man who stared at his screen, really, really hard.

"Nothing." He lied.

Just then, the object of his subconscious affection sprinted over. She leaned down, hands folded against her knees, smiling at him.

"Izzy, it's dinnertime! Come on!" and she held out her hands for him. Reluctantly, Izzy took off his headphones, setting them aside before closing his laptop. He took her hands, letting her pull him up and lead him to the eating area.

As he was eating his dinner, a thought struck him. He liked it. He liked it that Mimi held his hands and now that her hands weren't holding his, he couldn't help but think his hands felt as lonely as he did.

* * *


End file.
